


On One Of Their Birthdays

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	On One Of Their Birthdays

Bond woke up slowly, taking in his surroundings before he even opened his eyes. He reached across the bed, but instead of finding his usual, perfect partner who was always up for a cuddle, his hand felt empty sheets.

“Q?” He called out, but then regretted it as his brain reminded him what the date was. Bond groaned and flopped his head back onto the pillow, wishing he could sleep for the next twenty four hours.

The wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon and eggs permeated through his dismal thoughts and Q appeared in the doorway, holding a tray filled with food.

“Good morning!”

He set the tray down carefully on his side of the bed before walking over and giving Bond a kiss on the cheek.

“And happy birthday,” he whispered into Bond’s ear.

To Q’s surprise Bond sat up, but leant away from him.

“Thank you for the breakfast Q, it looks and smells amazing, but could we maybe ignore the fact that it’s my birthday today?”

Q slipped into the bed, squeezing himself in next to Bond.

“Why?”

Bond sighed and picked up a pancake. Q waited until he’d swallowed the last bite before nudging him with his elbow.

“James…”

“I just don’t like the idea of getting even older, of being one year closer to retirement age, one year further away from you. There’s nothing to celebrate.”

Q looked at him for a long moment, before leaning in to kiss him gently.

“See, my brilliant agent, that’s where you’ve got it all wrong.”

Bond raised an eyebrow, but didn’t interrupt.

“Your birthday doesn’t necessarily celebrate another year of your life, although that certainly is something worth rejoicing in, it’s all about the pleasure of your very existence. The fact that, however many years ago, you were born. That was when my love entered the world, before I was even a wink and a promise.” Q kissed down Bond’s neck as he spoke the words softly into his scarred skin. “And on that note, no matter how many birthdays there are, we’re still going to have the exact same age difference, which you know is precisely an ‘I don’t care’ number of years.”

The kisses trailed further down, across Bond’s chest and Bond arched as Q’s tongue circled a nipple.

“So, are you going to let me spoil you, or do I need to call Moneypenny in early and drug you enough that you’ll go along with it anyway?”

He’d reached Bond’s waistband and immediately stopped, lifting his head so there was no contact, knowing Bond felt the loss. Green eyes met blue over Bond’s torso, lovingly and playfully. Bond ground his hips into the bed, trying unsuccessfully to get Q to continue, but Q just kept looking at him, waiting for an answer.

“Well,” Bond finally conceded. “When you put it like that…”

Q smiled and lowered his head, kissing Bond’s stomach before bounding out of bed.

“Excellent!”

“Hang on, where do you think you’re going?”

“Eat your breakfast, James! I’ve got the whole day planned out!”

Q all but ran out of the room and Bond stared after him, grinning.

Maybe this birthday wouldn’t be that bad, after all.


End file.
